Naruto's New Life Arch One: The Second Chance
by Notice Me Sempia
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance in the world of Fairy Tail by Kami. Watch as Naruto goes on many adventures with his Demon Soul Takeover magic. Naruto/Mirajane rating due to later chapters. Also Natsu/Lisanna. If your wondering why Naruto isn't a Dragon Slayer it is because I thought that has been done before and wanted to do something different.
1. Prologue

**Demon Soul Takeover: Level One- **Magic

"_**What should we do with these humans?"**_ Dragon/Demons

**Prologue **

Naruto and Kumara sacrificed themselves to end the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Naruto is now waking up in Purgatory.

"Where am I?" He asked, hoping someone could hear him. The last thing he remembering was finishing off Madara to end the war.

"Hello Naruto, I've heard a lot about you." said a tall blond man. (Not Minato)

"If you don't mind me asking just who are you?" questioned Naruto.

"My name is Kami and I have some people who have wanted to meet you for a while now." said Kami.

"Hello Son." Minato and Kushina said.

"Mom, Dad, it's nice to finally be able to meet you, besides seeing you two inside of the seal" Naruto said, while tearing up.

Minato started to say "It is nice to finally see you again, though I wish it could have waited awhile longer."

"I wish you could have given me some grandchildren to spoil." Kushina said while pouting.

"Wait, Kami why am I in Purgatory I never really did anything bad, did I?" Naruto said, while starting to think back through everything he had done in his life.

"Naruto, you are here because I am offering you a second chance at life," Kami started to say before Naruto interrupted.

"REALLY!?" yelled a very surprised Naruto.

"Naruto, you have been sacrificing a lot from your very birth, and throughout your entire life to insure that your friends and family will be able to live their lives with peace, you have accomplished that goal." Kami said, while Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Naru-chan I know you only just got here but it was too soon for you to be here, I want you to go and give me a lot of grandchildren to spoil." Kushina said while Minato laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Son, I agree with your mother, you should take this second chance at life." Minato said, while beaming, he could not have been more proud of HIS son for doing so much good in his short life on earth to earn a second chance at life.

"Unfortunately I cannot send you back to your world, but I do know of a world that has a place you will feel will suit you well." Kami said whiling smiling at the scence in front of him.

Naruto just shook his head while giving his fox like grin, "I suppose that would have been a bight much even if with everything I have done, oh well, what is this place I am going to be starting over at called?"

Kami look at him and started to explain, "This world is called Earthland, instead of ninjas they have mages also they use magic not chakara, they are peaceful people so the only killing you should be doing is of dangerous creatures who threaten the peace."

Naruto couldn't help but grin, 'That sounds like a good place for me it will be nice to no longer kill others to keep the peace."

While scrathing his chin Kami looked at Naruto and said, " I have the perfect type of magic for you to use it is called **Demon Soul Takeover**, it has ten levels, I think it should be fairly easy for you to use and master, but be warned it is also very powerful and destructive."

"What will I look like when is do this take over?" Naruto curiously asked Kami.

"Do you remember what Killer Bee look like in his tail beast cloak stage two?" at this Naruto nodded in understanding before Kami countined to talk "Well it will look a lot like that but with each level you get another tail also your power grows with each level you go to, there is no need to worry your skin will not burn off like it did when you used the cloak, also you will still have the healing abilities you had when you had Kumara sealed inside of you."

"This is so awesome, thank you Kami, but if I may ask for one more thing before you send me there if that is all right." Naruto said while he was thinking of how much fun he could have.

"You can ask but I will not say that you may for sure have it." Kami said.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds then said, "I was wondering if you could give me some knowledge of this 'Earthland' place and how to use my magic before I go."

Kami just shook his head and laughed "Of course you can Naruto, I should have given that to you anyways but it must have slipped my mind." He said while everyone there had a sweatdrop on the back of their head wondering how Kami of all people could forget something that important.

Kami started up again, "Well if that is all Naruto all you just need to say your goodbyes before I send you on your way, oh and look for a guild called Fairy Tail I'm sure you will like it."

Naruto started "Well mom, dad as much as I would like to stay and be with you guys again it think I will go start my new life now."

His parents hugged him before his father said, "It is fine Naruto, it was too soon for you to be here anyways I hope you live a good and happy life in this 'Earthland place."

Then is was his mothers turn, "Your father is right dear, I wish you the same and find a nice girl to fall in love with and finally settle down."


	2. Arrival and the Rescue

**Demon Soul Takeover: Level One- **Magic

"**Is that best you can do?"**-Naruto in demon soul mode.

"_**What should we do with these humans?"**_ Dragon/Demons

"_What are you talking about!"_-Whispering/Hissing

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Earthland and the Rescue**

**Naruto POV**

Kami has just sent Naruto to Earthland and Naruto is starting to look around and recognize where he is. He has knowledge of the location of where he is and where everything else is thanks to his request that Kami granted.

Naruto looked around then trying to figure out where Kami had placed him at, when all of the sudden he hears a roar, so he goes and decides to investigate.

**Strauss Siblings POV**

Mira could not believe how bad the mission had gone in such a short amount of time. It started off well enough when Mira, her little Lisanna, and little brother Elfman had gone on a mission to slay a beast. The slaying the beast part had been easy, but when Elfman attempted a full body takeover. Things had gone wrong very fast after that.

Now Mira was watching in horror as Elfman was about to end Lisanna's life while her sister was just standing there begging for her brother to regain his sense. Just went the blow was about to hit a blur of red appear in front of the blow.

**Normal POV**

Naruto stood in front of a young white-haired girl who was about to be killed by this beast or that was until her interfered.

He looked over his shoulder to see the young girl in shock and just staring at him.

Whiling turning his head back to face the creature he said to the girl, "Are you alright?"

The girl could only nod her head to show she was uninjured. He felt stupid for asking such a question in this situation.

Mira start to cry in relief that her little sister was safe and sound. She couldn't believe how a stranger had just appeared and saved her sister's life.

Naruto then leapt after scooping the younger white haired girl, taking her to the white haired girl who appeared to be around his age.

Naruto looked at the older one for a second before saying, "It looks like you could use a hand with whoever is trying to control that beast.

Mira gave Naruto a questioning look before asking "How do you know that someone is in there and it is not just some beast? And yes we could use a hand."

"I know because I myself used **Takeover magic**, plus I could sense that beast has way too much magic to just be some random creature." said Naruto while he set down the younger white-haired girl.

"Thank you for saving my little sister, Lisanna, and that is my little brother, Elfman. My name is Mirajane Strauss by the way." Mira said before giving Lisanna a hug and telling her how foolish it was to fun in front of the out of control Elfman.

"I know a way to help your brother while at the same time helping him master his **Full Body Takeover**, if that is fine with you." Naruto said after giving the sisters a moment to collect themselves.

"What exactly are you going to do to my big brother and what form of **Take over magic** do you use?" Lisanna asked while looking at Naruto and hoping what he said was true.

"I use the most difficult form of **Takeover magic**, I use **Demon Soul Takeover**, it has not be used in centuries due to how difficult it is to master, I learn of a technique that helped me master my own **Takeover**." Naruto said as he looked towards the out of control Elfman.

Mira looked over at Lisanna for a moment before turning back to Naruto and saying, "Please help our brother."

Naruto nodded then turn towards Elman and said "**Demon Soul: Son Goku Level 4!**"

They magic seals began to glow bright red causing a blinding light as the seals started to move on Naruto. After the takeover is done he is left with long red hair instead of his blond and red fur covering most of his upper body but his head and chest. He is wearing black pants, a white vest with blue shoulders, a blue belt, and blue boots. (Basically SSJ4 Gogeta off of Dragon Ball GT.)

Lisanna and Mira could only stare at Naruto, and be impressed with the power he seemed to radiate.

With the **Takeover** complete Naruto started to pull a lot of magic energy into his pointer and middle fingers on his right hand before appearing in front of Elfman with a burst of pure speed and saying, "**Takeover Technique Beast Tamer**!"

The creature's eyes started to glow, after the glow had stopped the creature had Elfman's eyes.

"Elfman?" Lisanna asked nervously.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is getting a giant headache…. Who is the red head." said Elfman.

Naruto then powered down reverting back to his blond hair and white pants, blue boots, and blue & gold cloak that had the kanji for 'Apocalypse' on it . (Basically his dads cloak but different colors.)

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and what happened is you lost control over your **Full Body Takeover** almost killing your little sister." Said Naruto, causing Elfman to go wide eyed.

"Th..th..then how am I in control now?" questioned Elfman.

"I used a technique that helped me control my **Demon Soul Takeover,** which is a lost form of **Takeover magic**." Naruto said while shrugging.

"How can I ever repay you?" said Elfman.

"By becoming stronger, and showing me the way to Fairy Tail," he said, surprising the three siblings, "And perhaps giving a good word in for me."

Mira looked at her younger siblings before turning to Naruto and saying, "I think it's the least we can do for saving Lisanna's life."

Naruto gave them a small bow while saying, "Thank you, and there is no need to repay me anyone would have done it."

The Strauss siblings looked at each other then at Naruto before Lisanna said, "Let's go home…." Before she whispered, _"I really miss Natsu now."_

Which got a chuckle from Naruto and grumbling from Mira and Elfman.


End file.
